Angel of Darkness
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: no summary.
1. Gruesome Discovery

ASAP: New story!

Yami: o_0 Hyper aren't we?

ASAP: No...well, maybe, yes

Shana: -face palms-

ASAP: This will have a few songs in it, so skip it if you want. They will all have something to do with Darkness, but the first one will be ''Angel Of Darkness'', since that's the title.

I do not own Yugioh, the songs, or anything else mentioned, just the plot, and maybe made up characters if there are any.

Enjoy! Oh, and the title is suppose to be ''Angel Of Darkness'', not ''Angle of Darkness''. I get the Angle and Angel mixed up.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Domino City. Everyone outside playing with their friends. All, but some. In the Kame Game Shop, a group was gathered, playing Bingo.

''G59'' Joey said.

Only about three people placed a mark on their board.

''B15'' Joey called.

''BINGO'' Ryou shouted.

The others sighed with relief now that the game was over. Bakura and Marik smirked as a plan formed in their heads. They hadn't realized that they left the link open to ASAP[1] and she was listening to their thoughts until she said to them mentally;

{You guys can't poison Yami's drink}

Marik and Bakura jumped nearly 10 feet in the air.

{[(Why can't we?}]) Marik asked.

{Because then I'll kill you} ASAP replied.

The two shivered. They really didn't want to face the wrath of her.

{{[(Fine, we won't}}]) Bakura said.

{Good} and with that, she closed off the link.

Marik and Bakura looked around to find that Yami wasn't there anymore.

''Hey, where did Yami go?'' Marik asked.

''Upstairs'' Yugi said.

Bakura raised an eyebrow as he and Marik walked up the stairs to Yami's room. The others looked at the two confused for a moment, then shrugged.

* * *

When the two reached the top of the stairs, they looked around until they found Yami's room. They went to it and knocked on the door. No reply. Bakura tried again. Still no reply. Marik was getting impatient and just opened the door. He glared at Bakura with a glare that said 'Why didn't you try that' and walked in. Bakura glared right back before walking in himself. Not even two steps in the door he bumped into Marik. Bakura groaned and said;

''Hey, what's the hold up!''

When Marik didn't respond he looked over his shoulder to see what he was staring at. Once he saw it, he froze in place.

There on the floor, lay an unconscious Yami, in a pile of his own blood.

Bakura had his breath caught in his throat. He had to keep himself from gaging at the sight. He finally made up his mind and got from behind Marik, and went over to the unconscious Yami. Marik did the same and knelt down next to Yami. He checked for a pulse...

There wasn't one.

* * *

ASAP: Please don't hurt me! -holds up shield-

Shana: **0_0 **Oh my Ra

Yami: You killed me?! **0_0**

[1] I made them have a mind link because the Hikaris have a mind link to each other, and to their Yamis, and the Yamis have a mind link to each other, as to their Hikaris. And since ASAP has Light Magic, she's a Hikari, but she also has Shadow Magic, so technically she's also a Yami.

Please R&R!


	2. Yami's Dead

ASAP: -looks around- Am I dead yet?

Shana: No

Yami: 0_0

ASAP: -clears throat- Ok, the readers probably hate me now

Yami: 0_0 Ya think?!

Shana: Calm down

ASAP: Ok, I'm sorry I killed Yami in the last chapter, but, he somehow comes back

Enjoy!

* * *

Marik stood still, not believing his eyes. Yami was dead. Bakura looked at him, wondering why he had a look of total shock and horror.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' he asked.

Marik looked up at him and gulped before saying ''Check his pulse''.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, but just shrugged and did what he was told. When he checked for a pulse, he could only stare in horror and shock as he felt none. He slowly looked up at Marik, looking into his eyes, asking, pleading, it was a joke. But the look he gave him told him it wasn't. He just couldn't believe it...

Yami was dead.

Bakura and Marik looked back down at the limp body.

''H-how is this possible'' Marik asked, shock clearly written in his voice.

Bakura shook his head ''I don't know'' he said, looking at Yami again ''But the other question is how are we going to tell the others''

Marik also shook his head and looked at Yami, who's body was now becoming cold. For the first time in millennium, Bakura and Marik felt bad for Yami. And for the first time, they cried. Yep, you heard right, they cried for Yami. The tears mixed with the blood, making it an odd color. If you looked closer, you could see some of it turn gold.

* * *

The others were all playing games that Yugi had, but ASAP was not. She was thinking about why Bakura and Marik hadn't come down yet. Then, she felt horror, shock, and sadness through the link. It surprised her so much that she fell out of the couch. It was strange though, because it was coming from Marik and Bakura. She decided to use the link.

{Hey, you two alright?} she asked them mentally.

When she got no reply, she closed off the link before saying ''I'm going upstairs to see what's taking Marik and Bakura so long''.

The others in the room nodded and continued to play games. ASAP had a sinking feeling in her gut that something was wrong.

* * *

As she walked up the stairs, she could faintly smell something. It smelled like...blood? 'Blood?' she thought 'But that's impossible'. She quickened her pace and went to Yami's room. When she walked in, her heart stopped.

She saw Yami on the floor in a pile of his own blood.

She went wide eyed before seeing that Bakura and Marik held sad expressions on their faces. She was confused for a second before a realization hit her. She covered her mouth with her hand before saying ''No...don't say he's...''.

''Come check his pulse'' Bakura said.

She walked over and knelt by him. When she checked for a pulse, her eyes widened the size of dinner plates in horror as she felt none. She pulled back as tears started to form in her eyes. She looked up at the two, pleading it was some kind of sick joke, but deep down she knew it wasn't.

Yami was really dead.

* * *

ASAP: -holds up shield- Ok, I said he would come back, but not in this chapter -ducks as food and trash is thrown at her-

Shana: 0_0

Yami: 0_0

Please R&R!


	3. Alive! and New powers

ASAP: -blinks and looks around- I can't believe I'm not dead yet

Shana: Me either

Yami: T-T

Shana: -pulls Yami into a hug-

Yami: T-T

ASAP: I think I'm changing the genre to Horror and Mystery instead of Drama and Mystery

Enjoy!

* * *

ASAP slowly stood up as Bakura and Marik did. She had tears rolling down her face as her closest friend was dead.

''W-we better tell the others'' she said.

The other two Yamis nodded and were about to leave the room, when Yami's body started to glow black. They only stared at the body as it lifted itself off the ground. A black mist surrounded him as it engulfed him. When it cleared, the three could only stare in awe...

Yami now wore a black leather shirt as were the pants, he had two ribbons attached to his black pants buckle on either side, and he had black wings that were at least 4 feet long and 2 feet wide.

''Y-Yami?'' ASAP asked.

Yami's crimson eyes opened as he looked around, then nodded where the three were standing. ASAP's eyes filled with tears as she saw Yami smile. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

''Yami, I'm so glad you're not dead!'' she exclaimed, tears running down her face.

Yami hugged ASAP back while he looked at Bakura and Marik, who were shock still. Yami blinked a few timed before realizing that they didn't know what happened to him. Yami answered their question by saying ''I'll tell you later''.

Marik and Bakura nodded. Yami changed back to his regular form, no blood or cuts on him. He lifted his hand up as the blood on the floor disappeared, like nothing happened.

''Lets go downstairs'' Bakura said.

The others nodded and followed Bakura and Marik downstairs.

* * *

ASAP: There, you happy now?! I brought Yami back to life!

Shana: Yes, thank you

Yami: -nods-

ASAP: -sighs- Ok, now that that's covered, you all don't have to throw stuff at me, or kill or hurt me

Please R&R!


End file.
